The Power within You
by Yuri Amuyu
Summary: Redo summary! Sarah is taken for the power inside her that she never even knew about! Can Jareth save her in time? Or his kingdom!
1. The Reunion

Hey guys-I fixed a few things and reposted! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not know Labyrinth! Though I could most certainly enjoy having a Goblin King for a friend!

Chapter 1 - The Reunion

Darkness. All around her, threatening to suffocate her. They kidnapped her, dragged her through town, and brought her here...wherever here is. The moment she was thrown in the car they were immediately bound and blindfolded her with silk.

She did her best to fight them and look at her now. Completely at the mercy of two unknown men. Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth and mortal girl of the aboveground world was tied to a stone slab like a pig for slaughter.

She could vaguely hear their cruel laughter as she starting screaming again.

Jareth, King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth, and Master of Dreams….Was bored to tears. 'These court functions are always so stale and repeated-over and over,' He thought to himself.

Standing in the shadows of a lover's alcove watching the dancers twirl by, he stood waiting for a decent time as a king he could escape. Feeling a small hand tap his shoulder, he turned, wishing to himself someone would call him for a whished away child.

"Father-Mother, how good to see you. Enjoying your ball?" Jareth said, as courteous as he could muster.

The High Queen smiled at him. Softly saying, "Jareth dear why are you hiding over here in the corner?"

She softly brushed her red as fire hair from her small oval shaped face. Jareth had to admit, she had great taste. Tonight, in honor of the union for more years that he himself had been alive she wore a gossamer gown of pure white silk fitted to her lithe form with beautiful lilies woven into her hair.

Next to her, the High King wore robes of red, yellow, and orange for all purposes looking like a dancing fire. His long, white blond hair was tied behind his back with a red ribbon.

He held his Queen's hand, a half smirk on his face as he watched his son. 'Goddess knows how he hates these balls' he thought to himself.

Jareth had attended tonight in the Kings Regalia-the formal armor given to the King of the Goblin Kingdom. From the tips of his pointy boots to his long cloak he was surrounded by black leather.

Looking over his son's shoulder he could see every fae woman in range staring at his son with lust.

Jareth conversed with his parents a moment more before they disappeared again into the party.

He tugged on his gloves, still praying for a runner so he could escape this maddening affair.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the gaggle of women slowly moving towards him.

He took a step forward when a searing pain flooded across his entire body, almost bringing him to his knees. Trying to control the pain, he stepped back into the alcove as his parents came right behind him.

The sight made the High Queen start weeping immediately- Jareth, her son, the King of the Goblins was on his knees fighting surges of pain. The High King dropped his wife's hand going to Jareth at once.

Once in range, he reached out to Jareth; grasping his hand and pulling his son to his feet. He held him steady-waiting for him to control the pain.

"Son, what is happening?" The High King asked.

Jareth's face darkened. "Someone is torturing My Sarah. I must go - forgive me."

The High King smiled darkly, "Go my son. Save the girl." With those words, the Goblin King vanished.

The High King turned back to his bride, "Regina, my love, thank you for shielding the alcove. No one needs to know what's happening for now."

Dropping her hands, The Queen looked u at her husband. "Luc, what is happening?"

Luc, High King of the Fae, turned back to her, "Someone has found the Champion of the Labyrinth."

Jareth felt it the moment it started. Not only was someone torturing His Sarah but they were trying to draw out her latent power. The power HE gave her. As he teleported to her side all he could think was, "Hold on, Sarah. Just a little longer."

When Jareth opened his eyes the sight in front of him tore his heart in half.

He had teleported to Sarah, her pain a condiut between them. He was standing in an underground crypt, candelabras gracing every wall with red candle wax dripping down. In the center of the room, surrounded by a red pentagram was His Sarah.

He started toward her, completely undone by what they had done to her. She was bound arms wide apart-legs together to the stone underneath her. Between the ruined silk of her blue dress he could see bruises blossoming across her pale pink skin. Her arms, legs, and torso had multiple long cuts along her body.

When he stepped onto the pentagram reaching for her he heard a long, low growl start behind him. Turning slowly, he spied a large, beautiful black wolf.

Slowly the wolf moved from the shadows, staring back at Jareth with piercing ice blue eyes, his black fur ripplying around him. The wolf stopped a mere two feet in front of the Goblin King-never breaking eye contact.

After a long moment, Jareth couldn't bear it anymore. "I must heal her-she is in so much pain."

The wolf nodded, moving around to stand beside Sarah's right arm. As Jareth released her hands, the wolf slowly licked her hand letting out a soft whine escaping the large wolf.

Sarah started to whimper causing Jareth to start humming, hoping he could keep her calm til he could get her in his arms. He slowly pulled her bruised body into his arms, holding her with more care than a father holding his first child.

He seated himself on the stone slab, placing a pale pink crystal on her chest. Letting it slowly absorb into her body-healing the worst of her cuts. As her wounds began to heal, Jareth sang a sleeping spell into Sarah's ear-pushing her into sleep.

Once finished healing the worst of the cuts he turned to the wolf. "Well Lupo, let us leave. Are you coming?" The wolf, now named Lupo, placed a paw carefully on his leg. The Goblin King smiled at the wolf.

"First to her. Then we deal with the threat." As the two shared a malevolent smile the Goblin King, his Champion, and the wolf vanished in a poof of glitter.


	2. Sleeping Beauty awakes

Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up!

A little note for all ya'll that have been so sweet in making my story an alert for ya! I was challenged to write this story and stick with it(see my other stories-I'm working on a total **blank** for so long!) But with the help of my buddies at work, who I've tagged because they are that awesome!

Angela, Brittany, Crystal, and a HUGE shout out to Heather!

Once again! I do not own Labyrinth, Jim Henson, or anything remotely awesome about the original storyline. I just made a dream come to ink!

As the Goblin King carried his precious cargo out, a blurred form walked into the crypt. Stepping inside the pentagram, long thin fingers reached out from the cloak to the stone slab.

Running fingers through the spilled blood, the dark figure brought the blood soaked fingers to eye level.

"You can run but you can't hide, little one," echoed darkly through the cavern before the figure disappeared.

Sarah felt weightless. Dancing through her enchanted ballroom dream.

Turning in place, she felt the heavy drape of the beautiful silver gown from her dreams.

Tight fitted corset sitting off her shoulders, puffy sleeves to her elbows that ended in tight fitted sleeves to her knuckles. The skirt an explosion of silver taffeta with crystal beading.

Woven through her long dark locks were the beautiful flowers and vines of silver filigree that grew from her ears down to trace her back. The large drop earrings and necklace were also the same.

Turning her head back she noted that the Grecian style marble pillars spaced throughout the ballroom, the steps leading to different levels. The white mosaic floor.

The dress was the same, the room was the same. But something was …off.

She was dancing alone.

All the other dancers were swirling around her, but not with her. Around and around, she twirled alone until her heels stepped on something.

Sarah pulled on her skirts, stepping back slightly. Sarah bent at the waist for a better look.

There, laying in a pool of blue silk, was a Sarah doll; showing her bruised and cut body barely between the silk.

Attempting to take a deep breath, Sarah leaned further down and carefully lifted the doll into her arms.

Looking up at the ball continuing around her; but now there was something to fear. Holding the Sarah doll carefully, she started running through the dancers looking for someone.

Him. He could protect her. There! Running and running, never catching up to him.

Breathless, Sarah ran on, never seeing him step up behind her. With quick fingers, Sarah felt herself grabbed around the waist and spun into strong, male arms.

Looking up after what seemed like hours but could only have been moments, Sarah slowly lifted her head.

Her eyes slowly caressed his chest, seeing the black silk shirt open to his chest, his amulet of office hanging to the middle of his chest.

Almost shyly, her eyes moved from his neck to his face, taking moments to notice his white blond mane, moving with a non-existent breeze.

Finally, her emerald gaze locked with his mismatched eyes; which were softly gazing down at her. Lost in his eyes, clutching the Sarah doll in her arms, she almost missed his voice. Breathing her name like a prayer, "Sarah."

"Jareth" Turning around to look at the voice, calling to him no matter how far away. His eyes rested on her sleeping form, still healing on the bed. He had transported them to the Queen's Chambers in the Castle beyond the Goblin City and called for his personal healer.

Cassandra, his Royal Healer, by trade and one of the elves, stood to the side of the bed watching Sarah's slightly glowing form. With her black as night hair and red as a ruby lips she could have been Snow White in another land.

Lifting her silver eyes to Jareth, she motioned him to her side beside Sarah's bed. Slowly, so as not to awaken Sarah, he walked across the room to Cassandra.

Looking down onto the bed he watched his dearest sleeping. Her long, chocolate waves spread across the pillows with a deep sapphire dressing gown wrapped around her body, open slightly to allow the pale pink crystal to lay upon her chest. It was significantly smaller than before, being slowing absorbed into Sarah's chest to finish healing her cuts.

Turning his eyes from Sarah, his gaze locked onto Cassandra. "Your Majesty, calls for you," she whispered so as not to awake the sleeping Champion.

Jareth turned back to Sarah-pulling off his left glove at the same time. Carefully sitting next to her on the bed, Jareth brought his ungloved hand to lightly touch her head. Trailing his fingers over her forehead and down her cheek.

Jareth smiled softly as Sarah turned her face into his hand to continue the caress. He let his magic flow through his fingers, unblocked my his gloves. Letting it seep into her skin to assist the healing crystal.

Without moving his head or hand he whispered to Cassandra, "How long will she sleep?" Before Cassandra could respond, Sarah started to move slowly just as the last of the crystal disappeared on her skin.

"Until I can remember how to open my eyes." Sarah said groggily, yawning. Cracking an eye and then quickly closing it again.

Jareth trailed his fingers down her cheek again, letting the magic still leaking from his hands into her hair, drawing a sigh of pleasure from Sarah.

He pulled his hand away, watching as Sarah unknowingly started to pout. He smiled gently at her catching her bright green eyes taking him in.

With a soft sigh, Sarah looked around the room again before turning back to Jareth. "Why am I back in the Underground? What happened Jareth?"

Jareth held his breath a moment, as he always did when she used his first name. While it hadn't taken long for her to see him as a friend, 'hopefully more' he thought to himself, It took much longer for her to use his first name willingly.

Jareth turned to her, waiting for her eyes to open again. Lupo finally woke up, making little noise from his place stretched out beside Sarah on the bed. With a massive full body stretch, Lupo started licking Sarah's hand from its resting place between his paws.

Giggling quietly but unable to free her hand, she turned back to Jareth. Opening her eyes wide to see him she said it again, "What happened Jareth?"

Taking a deep breath, Jareth ran his right gloved hand along her hair. Very quietly she heard him whisper, "Someone tried to kill you."

Looking into Sarah's eyes, he could see the attempt caused her powers to start shifting inside her. 'The first change' he thought, 'Is always the eyes." Watching quietly, both Lupo and Jareth noted her eyes shifting from emerald green to startlingly beautiful violet.

Snorting quietly, Sarah stared back at Jareth. "I was awake for most of that part GK-what happened after is a blur."

Waving his hand over his shoulder, dismissing the healer. Cassandra curtsied to his back and left the room.

Once the door closed behind her, Jareth reached for Sarah. Pulling her onto his lap she leaned into his embrace, the one place she always felt safe. His chin coming to rest upon the crown of her head, while her arms wrapped around his body as his overlapped over hers.

Even Lupo moved closer, wrapping his large body around Jareth's sitting form. Pulling one hand from Jareth's waist, Sarah wound her through Lupo's fur, petting him.

Taking another deep breath, Jareth began. "I was at a High Court event for my parents when I could suddenly feel your pain. I knew someone was torturing you, drawing out your power when-"

"Wait-wait, what power?" Sarah said, leaning away from Jareth to look into his eyes. "Precious, let me finish first." Pouting, Sarah let him ease her head back to his shoulder, sighing when he started rubbing her neck.

Smiling wolfishly down at her he started again. "When I sensed your pain I immediately teleported to you and released you from your bonds. I started the healing, grabbed Lupo there and teleported us here to keep you safe." 'While I hunt down your attackers,' he thought to himself.

Sitting quietly in his arms Sarah thought for a few minutes about what he told her. Sarah looked up into his loving, mismatched eyes. "So when did I get powers? You left out that step."

Jareth looked down into Sarah's eyes, noting the color had settled back into her beautiful emerald green. "Do you not remember the story dearest? 'And the Goblin King gave her power equal to his own."

And he started counting… 'How long' he thought, 'Until it clicks together in her head?'

Turns out, he was kept waiting.


	3. Chapter 3What changes color?

Hey guys! A new chapter! Sorry my critics were being difficult about giving me an actually break down of whether this was a good one or not lol. As always big thanks to my girls for keeping me going through work and encouraging me to keep going with this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Labyrinth or Jareth but oh my to have a Goblin King….hmmmm….

Chapter 3-What Changes color?

Previously: _"Do you not remember the story Dearest? 'And the Goblin King gave her power equal to his own?' And he mentally started courting. 'How long, 'Jareth thought 'until it clicks together in her head?' _

_Turns out, he was kept waiting. _

Sarah was floored. In less than five hours, she had been kidnapped, tortured, rescued, healed and happily in the Goblin King's arms-in what apparently was the Queen's Chambers.

Turning her head, Sarah took in the room. Laying across Jareth's lap she noticed the King size sleigh bed in dark mahogany, the bedspread covered in reds, yellows, and gold's-looking like moving fire across the bed.

Lifting her eyes, she noticed that everything was a different color throughout the room. The writing desk was a large redwood of some type, the vanity and chair a deep emerald and the floor covered in black mosaic tiles. All across the room, a riot of different colors. The dresser, the wall hanging, and even the ceiling!

Jareth smiled at Sarah's face, watching her eyes running from one side of the room to the other. "Dearest, the room changes color to suit the mood of the owner of the room. Calm yourself and it will all change to one color."

Sarah had turned to stare at Jareth during the explaination. She pulled her eyes away at the end and let out a groan.

The entire room was now clad in black leather and red velet, with touches of white silk across the sleigh bed.

"Precious, what are you feeling right now? No need to tell me though, I think I can tell." Jareth fairly purred into her hair, slightly pushing Sarah back into the bed.

Before he could follow her down to cover her body with his, Sarah rolled over twice to jump off the bed. Sarah straighted immediately, throwing her arms out in front of her. "None of that now Goblin King, I-"

Sarah swayed on her feet and her knees buckled, almost dropping her to the floor. Jareth disappeared from the bed only to reappear behind Sarah, catching her as her legs gave out.

"Ssh-easy Dearest. I have you. You won't fall." Sarah was once again cradled in his arms, her hair hanging down behind her swaying against his thigh. Her head rested on his chest and she had closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him.

Sarah tilted her head back, opening her eyes to look up at Jareth. Jareth looked down, noticing her eyes once again had turned that startlingly beautiful shade of violet that shimmered on its own.

"Precious, you must rest. We'll talk more when you awake. No no - if you won't sleep willingly I will spell you to sleep."

Sarah pouted, 'He knows me too well' she thought to herself.

He placed her back on the bed, noting the bedroom had changed to a starry night theme. Singing softly, he pulled the blankets over her body, brushing the hair out of her face.

Watching her eyes, Jareth felt a tug on his hand. Looking down, he realized what Sarah wanted and allowed her to pull him down beside her. Curling around her, he settled in as Lupo once again stretched out along her side.

Curling on her left side now, Sarah stroked Lupo's fur, her face resting on his massive neck. Jareth's arms wrapped around her-she floated away softly to sleep, dancing to the song he softly sang in her ear.

Standing in the dark room, three figures stood close together. The leader of the group carefully took his bloodied hand and smeared it across an altar stone. Spreading a good later onto the stone, he stepped back. Slowly, the ancient stone began to glow different colors.

All three figures stepped up to the stone, placing their right hands onto the stone. As the power laced up their respective arms the figures started chanting.

"Find...her. Find…her. Find…her."

Thanks guys-and please review! I know I know-its sad-I held out til chapter three but I don't know if you guys really like the story! Drop me a line and tell me if you like it or think something should be different- I love any comments!

And as a bonus, I'm going to post chapter four this weekend! Huzzah!


	4. Chapter 4Preparing

Hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update-its been hell at work this week! Well enjoy and hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon!

Chapter 4-Preparing

Jareth should have been beyond euphoric. Here he was, laying in the Queen's chambers with his beloved resting in his arms. The Queen's chambers acknowledged her as the owner of the room as right of Conquest over the Labyrinth.

That being said he should be elated. But the reason she was here was horrific. Someone had discovered her and knew enough about both her and the Goblin King to know she had latent power. Powerful latent power.

A soft sigh drew his eyes down. Curled along his body and wrapped in the blankets, Sarah dreamed away; Softly sighing in her sleep. Running his still ungloved hand along her cheek, she purred into his hand.

Slowly pulling himself from around her he stood next to the bed, staring down at her. Sarah curled around his pillow with Lupo still laying behind her.

When Jareth turned his eyes to Lupo, the large wolf yawned widely and locked eyes with Jareth.

Walking around the bed he stopped next to the mammoth wolf and crouched next to him. Whispering to not wake Sarah, "I'm going on the hunt. The room is spelled so no one can enter aside from me. Can you protect her?"

Lupo lifted his great head, reaching out a paw to Jareth. Jareth grasped his paw and a swirl of leaves flew from around their joined hands.

Jareth raised a white-blond eyebrow at the wolf, noting his eyes had changed color to a deep ocean blue. Releasing his paw, Jareth stepped back from the bed. Lupo carefully stood on the bed turning to face the doorway. Carefully laying down again along Sarah's side.

Standing once again, Jareth turned to a doorway to the side of the massive bed. Turning, he took a final glance at Sarah's sleeping form and crossed into the King's chambers, closing the door firmly behind him.

In a dark cavern with a glowing altar stone, three dark figures removed their heavy hoods from covering their heads. Standing together the leader of the three began to speak.

"Take the two that captured the Champion back to the crypt and dump them. The Goblin King will soon be there and we don't want him lead back here to us."

The second figure bowed his head, pulling up his hood again, vanishing. The third figure stood to the side, awaiting orders from the leader.

"We need to wait until he lets her out of wherever he's hidden her in the Goblin Kingdom. Wherever she is, its spelled so we can not see her." The leader finished, turning to the second figure. "We will take that power from her and then we will crush the Goblin King. Be careful though, the wolf has appeared."

The smaller figure gasped aloud.

Jareth stood in his chambers, preparing for the hunt for Sarah's attackers. With a wave of his hand he stood in the Goblin King's armor.

His long, powerful legs were encased in black leggings, covered by black leather breeches. Over the breeches his black leather boots rose from his feet to just above his knees. A black silk shirt hung over his chest with an embossed chest plate over his shirt. Heavy steel gauntlets covered his arms to elbows with black dragon hide gloves encasing his hands. His normal fae markings were darker, more sinister than the ones he was born with. Black streaks were woven through his hair.

Whirling in a circle, his long black leather cape arching over his shoulders with skull spaulders down to his feet swooshed around him. He looked to his bedside table to where a photo frame rested. Inside was a picture of Sarah from last years Halloween. Sarah had gone as a gypsy, clothed in beautiful reds and gold's. In the picture, she was reaching out to the camera-laughing and smiling.

That night was the first time she had summoned him in three years and it was for a Halloween party no less! But after a quiet stare down on both ends, Sarah broke.

She walked straight up to him, not stopping until she had him in her arms. "I know how I must have hurt you the last time we saw each other and I've regretted it for all this time. I'm not ready to take you up on that offer but I'd love us to start over-"

Jareth had head all he needed and wrapped her in his arms so tight that a ringing phone had to force them apart sometime later. They had spent the rest of the night together, catching up on the last three years. He went with her to her freshman college house Halloween party and scaring off the other males there from his hopefully Queen to be.

Jareth pulled himself together and tore his eyes away from his 18 year old love. Flexing his hands in front of him, he stretched out his magic around him. Dropping his hands to his sides he vanished from the room.

Laying in the Queen's chambers, Lupo watched over his previous charge laying next to him on the bed. Her awakening powers were a worry but now she rested. 'Soon' his deep voice thought mentally, 'I can help her through. Til then Princess, I'll always protect you. I'm so sorry I was so late.'

Moving closer to her, Lupo let out a soft whine, thinking what being late cost her. Still asleep, Sarah's body glowed a soft white. Curling into Lupo's body, Sarah slipped deeper into sleep.

Together, woman and wolf laid quietly on the giant bed.

Thanks guys! Hope you like it and of course please review!


End file.
